Rock Lee vs Hyuuga Neji
by naruto and ponygon fan
Summary: Alright i got to writing the sequal to Naruto vs. Lee. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Neji

A/n- allright I was very pleased with Naruto vs. Lee(prequal to this) so I'm hoping I do as good with this story. YOU MUST READ THE PREQUAL TO GET SOME OF THIS! Enjoy!

One year after Uzumaki Naruto left Konaha, Hyuuga Neji already became a chuunin. Rock Lee skipped the chuunin exams that year for more recovery after he fought Naruto and then Kimimaro.

Rock Lee's dream had always been to prove himself to everyone that he is a great ninja. After the past two years he did to almost everyone, except still to his greatest rival, Neji.

Sure Lee has fought Neji countless times before but this time was different. Lee knew this was his time to win. He remembered how Naruto defeated Neji in the third exam the year before and he used that as insperation.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten showed up to the training grounds early in the morning and trained for at least three hours.

Right after they were done training Lee waited for Tenten to leave. Neji was putting away some of his equipment in his bag until Lee threw a kunai right above Neji's head.

Neji turned around wit a little confusion on his face. Lee on the other hand had a big grin on his face.

"Neji, I want to fight you, right here, right now."

"What? Why? We just got done with training." He answered back to Lee.

"I've been waiting until I was perfectly healed so I can fight you."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. Why are you wanting to fight right after you nearly died because of your stupidity of opening your eighth gate." He said with a pretty bad tone.

"Why would I waste time while you become a jounin and learn new jutsus. I need to beat you now!" Lee said getting ready in his martial arts for.

"Look Lee, I don't want to kill you, you've been through enough lately." Neji replied actually caring for his teammate.

"I don't care!"

"Alright. I'll fight you." Neji said now with a grin on his face.

Just anout when Lee was about to make his first move Neji interrupted,

"Hey Lee? Don't you remember how many times I've beaten you. Don't you remember how you could'nt stop failing mission when you became a genin. Don't you remember how you've never gotton a scratch on me."

Lee stood there in silence remembering all those things, almost in fear.

Neji's plan was working perfectly. He was almost trying to get Lee to become paranoid in fear before they started.

Lee's hand started shaking.

'Even though I've become great at fighting I still can't get this out of me head. But wait! If I can beat Neji here I wont have to be scared of anything anymore. Yes! I have to win, I am determined to win.' Lee thought as he stopped shaking and got ready to fight.

Lee took of his incredibly heavy ankle weights and set them by a tree that was close to him.

"I know I should'nt take those off, but I think this is a special occasion." Lee stated as he bagan to run towards Neji.

"Byakugan!"

To be continued

A/n- hmm yeah this is a short chapter and there was no action at all. Haha with Naruto vs. Lee the action started like in paragraph 2. Okay I promise to make the chapters longer and A LOT more action.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Oh my fucking god that took me forever! For naruto vs. lee I had like a new chapter everyday! I'm really sorry for the long wait and hope you will continue reading.

Chapter 2

They both stood there, with determination in their eyes. They both waited for the first move. Lee couldn't wait any longer. He had been waiting for years for this moment. So it began….

Lee dashed out towards Neji, who had already activated his byakugan. Lee threw a few shurikans at Neji, and then he disappeared the instance after he threw them.

Neji quickly avoided them. Lee then came out of know where and kicked Neji in the face. Neji slammed right into a tree with blood already on his face.

'Why was that so easy?' Lee thought to himself, still not letting his guard down.

Lee then went up and grabbed Neji by his shirt and literally started to beat him.

"What are you doing? Put up a fight, damn it!" Lee yelled as he socked Neji in the face.

Neji paused for a moment and then had a grin on his face.

The instance Lee noticed the grin he punched Neji in the gut.

Neji fell to the ground by the same tree he slammed into earlier. Still, Neji had a strange grin on his face.

'What's going on? Every time I hit him he just grins. He's not even trying!' Lee continued to think with great confusion. Lee also noticed Neji deactivated his byakugan.

Lee again grabbed Neji but this time with even more force and held him up against the tree. Lee then put a kunai on Neji's neck and began to say,

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me what is going on!" Lee yelled with the most force in his tone he's ever had.

"You…you don't understand do you?" Neji said looking Lee right in the eyes.

"Understand what!?" Lee shouted out pushing Neji into the tree even harder.

"You don't understand my strategy." Neji put simply with a grin on his face, still having red, hot, blood coming out of gashes on his face.

"Tell me now!" Lee shouted so incredibly loud birds started flying out of the trees, squawking like crazy.

"Why it's more fun watching you get angry." Neji chuckled with that same grin on his face.

Lee didn't have anything to say that time. He just was frustrated as Hell.

A pause came, Neji with a grin, and Lee with an irritated one.

"Of course it will also be funny to see you if I do tell you what I'm doing."

"Shut up! Just…just tell me already Neji!"

"Fine, have it the hard way…"

Lee almost began to tremble of all the anger in him. Now though, he was scared of what Neji might say next.

Neji the continued on,

"I'm simply just letting you defeat me."

Lee was now more confused than ever. Then he managed to say,

"Why the Hell would you want to do that!" Lee yelled, still pushing Neji into the tree.

"Because, you've wanted to defeat me, the entire time you've been a ninja. Now I'm simply giving it to you, do you know why?" Neji explained but still not finished with his statement.

"Because then, you will have beaten me, but never beaten me like you would have liked to. It's like becoming Hokage without doing anything."

…

With that Lee then was furious. He was angry that Neji was right! Neji might have been planning this. Neji completely found a way to withstand Lee.

Lee then only had one combat,

"If you don't fight I'll kill you!" Lee said putting the kunai on Neji's neck again.

"What do I care, you would still have the unsatisfactory of winning. You would go crazy."

Lee then knew he was screwed. He knew he had to come up wit something. But what could he do?

…

End of Chapter 2

A/n- still sorry for the long wait. Well anyways I think this was a great chapter and I already have everything planned out so don't expect any more long waits. Please review!

**Side note**- like comedy? Check out my other fanfic **The Konaha Dance.**

Be sure to continue reading and watching the new anime. God were so close to the filler ending.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- alright here we go, chapter 3 of Rock Lee v. Hyuuga Neji.

Chapter 3

Lee stood there, with anxiety on his face. There was a big silence. Lee had no idea what to say, Neji on the other hand looked like he could mock Lee for the entire day. Neji then broke the silence,

"…Also if you kill me Gai could never forgive you for killing your own comrade, and you might be put to death!" Neji said now knowing that his sentence could have ended it.

Lee took a big gulp. He then slowly started to let go of Neji. Neji's plan had worked perfectly. Neji beat Lee again!

While Lee was slowly letting go of Neji he felt a tear go down his nose. He now knew he never could beat Neji in his lifetime with this new strategy Neji used.

Lee started to remember how hard he worked just to be able to impress Gai. He also started to think of how unfair it was that he had worked so incredibly hard but he still lost the most important fights of his life.

He knew that there could never be a chance like this to fight Neji again … it was over.

Neji finally was completely let go by Lee. Lee put his hands on the tree with his pointed down. He still could not believe that everything he worked for was over.

"Neji," Lee started still in the same position.

Neji began to smile knowing that he would never lose to Lee.

"You won Neji, I lost." Lee then finished.

Neji's grin grew even more but before he could say anything Lee started again,

"How bout' another fight then?" Lee said now with his head turned towards Neji with an even sized grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? I beat you and you, and you know it's impossible to beat me now." Neji replied with a look like 'What are you talking about dumb ass.)

"Your strategy works but…"

"But what!?" Neji said with more force now.

"I never thought I would see the day Hyuuga Neji would simply not fight to win."

"It's called strategy Lee, give it up."

"No, I think it's something else, I remember before the third exam you said it would be more fun to beat Naruto. How come that's not what your doing now." Lee said back trying to turn the tables.

"It was an exam, I had to fight, and that was the strategy for the match moron." Neji replied once again hoping to through Lee off guard.

"Or maybe you know that I have Marjory increased my tai-jutsu to even become a chuunin like you!" Lee said back to Neji.

"Shut up Lee! I've always been a better, and smarter shinobi than you!" Neji yelled back with a lot of anger mashed up inside his head.

"Yes you always have been better, but that was in the past, I'm talking about right now!"

Lee shouted that hoping that a real fight could begin. Neji was incredibly angry. He almost started to charge at Lee until he began to think for a moment,

'Alright Neji, all you have to do is walk away from this and just block Lee out of your mind. Plus, remember people change, but no way Lee's better than you.'

Neji did it perfectly. He was now calm with his eyes shut, but not tightly. He began to slowly turn around and walk away.

"I knew it you are afraid to fight me!" Lee shouted making Neji come to an immediate halt.

'HOW IS HE MANAGING TO MAKE ME THIS ANGRY! I WANT TO KILL HIM!' Neji began to scream and shout in his mind.

'I must not fight him. It's just a mind game.' Neji continued to think.

Soon what Lee said flashed in Neji's mind again. This time he was furious. He could not fight it anymore. Lee used his trick against him.

Neji quickly activated his byakugen and charged at Lee. Lee got in his stance and also began to charge.

"You think you're better than me huh!?" Neji screamed while running towards Lee.

'Perfect' Lee thought as he got ready for the fight of his freaking life.

**To be continued.**


End file.
